gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cultural References
Other page with a bigger list of books reference for add to wiki list.' ' SEASON ONE Pilot (1.1) *On the Road by Jack Kerouac *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain *Rosemary's Baby by Ira Levin *Moby Dick by Herman Melville *Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert *The Little Match Girl by Hans Christian Andersen The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton (1.2)*The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo *War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy *David Copperfield by Charles Dickens *Great Expectations by Charles Dickens *A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens *Little Dorrit by Charles Dickens *Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling *The Shining by Stephen King Kill Me Now (1.3)*Peyton Place by Grace Metalious *A Mencken's Chrestomathy by H.L. Mencken *My Life as Author and Editor by H.L. Mencken The Deer-Hunters (1.4)*The Comedy of Errors by William Shakespeare *King Richard III by William Shakespeare *The Sonnets by William Shakespeare Cinnamon's Wake (1.5)*A Room of One's Own by Virginia Woolf *Valley of the Dolls by Jacqueline Susann Rory's Birthday Parties (1.6)*Ethan Frome by Edith Wharton *bonus*'' '' *The Age of Innocence by Edith Wharton Kiss and Tell (1.7)*The Crucible by Arthur Miller *Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes Love and War and Snow (1.8)*Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas by Hunter S. Thompson *Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte *''Rory's Dance (1.9)'' *A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams *The Group by Mary McCarthy *The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton *The Portable Dorothy Parker by Dorothy Parker Forgiveness and Stuff (1.10) *The Miracle Worker by William Gibson *The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka Paris is Burning (1.11)*Swann's Way by Marcel Proust *Timeline by Michael Crichton *The New Poems of Emily Dickinson by Emily Dickinson Double Date (1.12)*The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath 1950-1962 by Sylvia Plath Concert Interruptus (1.13)*Carrie by Stephen King *Macbeth by William Shakespeare That Damn Donna Reed (1.14)*A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams *repeat* *Don Quixote by Cervantes *repeat* Christopher Returns (1.15)''None''Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers (1.16)*Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy *The Mourning Bride by William Congreve *Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell The Breakup, Pt. 2 (1.17)*Nancy Drew 33: The Witch Tree Symbol by Carolyn Keene *Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? by Edward Albee *The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath *The Art of Eating by MFK Fisher The Third Lorelai (1.18)*Glengarry Glen Ross by David Mamet *The Portable Nietzsche by Friedrich Nietzsche *Hamlet by William Shakespeare Emily in Wonderland (1.19)*The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck *To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee P.S. I Lo... (1.20)*Ulysses by James Joyce *Out of Africa by Isac Denison *The Art of Fiction by Henry James Love, Daisies, and Troubadours (1.21)*Walden by Henry David Thoreau SEASON TWOSadie, Sadie (2.1)*Cujo by Stephen King *Mencken's Chrestomathy by H.R. Mencken Red Light on the Wedding Night (2.3)*Secrets of the Flesh: A Life of Colette by Judith Thurman *Swimming with Giants: My Encounters with Whales, Dolphins and Seals by Anne Collett The Road Trip to Harvard (2.4)*Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll *Mrs. Dalloway by Virginia Woolf *Swimming with Giants: My Encounters with Whales, Dolphins and Seals by Anne Collett *The Compact Oxford English Dictionary *Tuesdays with Morrie by Mitch Album *Ulysses by James Joyce *Who Moved My Cheese? by Spencer Johnson *Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? by Edward Albee Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy (2.5)*Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas by Hunter S. Thompson *Howl by Allen Ginsberg *Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens *On the Road by Jack Kerouac *Rita Hayworth and The Shawshank Redemption by Stephen King *Selected Letters of Dawn Powell : 1913-1965 by Dawn Powell *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain *The Godfather: Book 1 by Mario Puzo *The Mojo Collection: The Ultimate Music Companion by Jim Irvin Presenting Lorelai Gilmore (2.6)*The Compact Oxford English Dictionary *Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriet Beecher Stowe *Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? by Edward Albee Like Mother, Like Daughter (2.7)*Memoirs of a Dutiful Daughter by Simone de Beauvoir *Savage Beauty:The Life of Edna St. Vincent Millay by Nancy Milford *Snow White and Rose Red by Grimm Brothers *The Collected Short Stories by Eudora Welty *The Complete Poems by Anne Sexton *The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood by Rebecca Wells *The Last Empire: Essays 1992-2000 by Gore Vidal *The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner The Ins and Outs of Inns (2.8)*Moliere: A Biography by Hobart Chatfield Taylor *The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger *To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee Run Away, Little Boy (2.9)*Macbeth by William Shakespeare *Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare *The Shining by Stephen King *The Tragedy of Richard III by William Shakespeare The Bracebridge Dinner (2.10)*The Iliad by Homer *The Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan *The Shining by Stephen King Secrets and Loans (2.11)*Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell *Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert *Nancy Dres Mysteries by Carolyn Keene *The Last Empire: Essays 1992-2000 by Gore Vidal Richard in Stars Hollow (2.12)*Helter Skelter: The True Story of the Manson Murders by Vincent Bugliosi and Curt Gentry *Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert *Rosemary's Baby by Ira Levin *Several biographies of Winston Churchill *The Scarecrow of Oz by L. Frank Baum A-Tisket, A-Tasket (2.13)*The Children's Hour by Lillian Hellman *The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand *To Have and Have Not by Ernest Hemingway It Should've Been Lorelai (2.14)*The Godfather: Book 1 by Mario Puzo Lost and Found (2.15)*Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy *Franny and Zooey by J.D. Salinger *Howl by Allen Ginsburg *Inherit the Wind by Jerome Lawrence and Robert E. Lee *Letters to a Young Poet by Rainer Maria Rilke *Notes of a Dirty Old Man by Charles Bukowski *Selected Letters of Dawn Powell : 1913-1965 by Dawn Powell *The Return of the King: Lord Of The Rings - Book 3 by J.R.R.Tolkien There's the Rub (2.16)*Driving Miss Daisy by Alfred Uhry *Frankenstein by Mary Shelley *Hamlet by Shakespeare *Howl by Allen Ginsburg *On the Road by Jack Kerouac *The Godfather: Book 1 by Mario Puzo Dead Uncles and Vegetables (2.17)*David and Lisa by Dr Theodore Issac Rubin M.D. *Memoirs of General W. T. Sherman by William Tecumseh Sherman *Rapunzel by Brothers Grimm Back in the Saddle Again (2.18)*Candide by Voltaire *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain *The Bhagavad Gita *The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band by Tommy Lee, Vince Neil, Mick Mars and Nikki Sixx *Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett *Dr. Dolittle by Hugh Lofting Teach Me Tonight (2.19)*Fletch by Gregory McDonald *Othello by William Shakespeare *Please Kill Me: The Uncensored Oral History of Punk by Legs McNeil and Gillian McCain *Slaughter-House Five by Kurt Vonnegut *Sophie's Choice by William Styron *Terms of Endearment by Larry McMurtry *The Little Locksmith by Katharine Butler Hathaway *The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum *The Yearling by Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings *What Happened to Baby Jane? by Henry Farrell Help Wanted (2.20)*Complete Novels by Dawn Powell *Novels 1930-1942: Dance Night/Come Back to Sorrento, Turn, Magic Wheel/ Angels on Toast/ A Time to Be Born by Dawn Powell *The Little Locksmith by Katharine Butler Hathaway Lorelai's Graduation Day (2.21)*Emily the Strange by Roger Reger *High Fidelity by Nick Hornsby *Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm by Kate Douglas Wiggin *The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test by Tom Woolf *The Graduate by Charles Webb *The Jumping Frog by Mark Twain *The Portable Nietzche by Fredrich Nietzche *What Color is Your Parachute? 2005 by Richard Nelson Bolles I Can't Get Started (2.22)*Brigadoon by Alan Jay Lerner *Girl, Interrupted by Susanna Kaysen *Inferno by Dante SEASON THREEThose Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days (3.1)*A Bolt From The Blue and Other Essays by Mary McCarthy *The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood by Rebecca Wells The Haunted Leg (3.2)*A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole *Freaky Friday by Mary Rodgers *Goldilocks and the Three Bears by Alvin Granowsky *Shane by Jack Shaefer *The Godfather: Book 1 by Mario Puzo *The Legend of Bagger Vance by Steven Pressfield Application Anxiety (3.3)*Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy *Dead Souls by Nikolai Vasilevich Gogol *Fiddler of the Roof by Joesph Stein *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Harry Potter - Book 1 by J. K. Rowling *Henry IV, Part 1 by William Shakespeare *Henry IV, Part 2 by William Shakespeare *Henry V by William Shakespeare *Macbeth by William Shakespeare *The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath *The Manticore by Robertson Davies *The Merry Wives of Windsor by William Shakespeare *The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath 1950-1962 by Sylvia Plath One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes (3.4)*The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum *To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee *We Owe You Nothing- Punk Planet: the Collected Interviews edited by Daniel Sinker Eight O'Clock at the Oasis (3.5)*Marathon Man by William Goldman *The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum Take The Deviled Eggs... (3.6)*Deenie by Judy Blume *The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test by Tom Woolf *To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? (3.7)*A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens *The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand Let The Games Begin (3.8)*A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens *Great Expectations by Charles Dickens *Love Story by Erich Segal *Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens *Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare *The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner *The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving (3.9)*How the Grinch Stole Christmas by Dr. Seuss *The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo That'll Do, Pig (3.10)*Archidamian War by Donald Kagan *Babe by Dick King- Smith *Gidget by Frederick Kohner *Stuart Little by E. B. White *The Art of War by Sun Tzu *The Fall of the Athenian Empire by Donald Kagan *The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo *The Outbreak of the Peloponnesian War by Donald Kagan *The Peace of Nicias and the Sicilian Expedition by Donald Kagan I Solemnly Swear (3.11)*Eloise by Kay Thompson *Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare *Mutiny On The Bounty by Charles Nordhoff and James Norman Hall *The Great Gatsby by F.Scott Fitzgerald Lorelai Out Of Water (3.12)*Macbeth by William Shakespeare Dear Richard and Emily (3.13)*Europe Through the Back Door, 2003 by Rick Steves *Moby Dick by Herman Melville *Myra Waldo's Travel and Motoring Guide to Europe, 1978 by Myra Waldo *Nickel and Dimed by Barbara Ehrenreich *Selected Hotels of Europe *The Rough Guide to Europe, 2003 Edition Swan Song (3.14)*Encyclopedia Brown: Boy Detective by Donald J. Sobol *Gone With The Wind by Margaret Mitchell *The Fellowship Of The Ring: Lord Of The Ring - Book 1 by J.R.R. Tolkien *The Holy Barbarians by Lawrence Lipton *Walt Disney's Bambi (Based on Original Story by Felix Salten) by Felix Salten Face-Off (3.15)*Backlash: The Undeclared War Against American Women by Susan Faludi *Moliere: A Biography by Hobart Chatfield Taylor *Othello by Shakespeare *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain *The Jumping Frog by Mark Twain The Big One (3.16)*I'm With the Band by Pamela Des Barres Tales of Poes and Fire (3.17)*The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe Say Goodnight, Gracie (3.20)*Eleanor Roosevelt by Blanche Wiesen Cook *One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez Pinocchio, Those are Strings (3.22)*Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi SEASON FOUR The Hobbit, The Sofa and Digger Stiles (4.3)*Atonement by Ian McEwan Chicken or Beef (4.4)*Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen The Fundamental Things Apply (4.5)*Cujo by Stephen King *Snows of Kilimanjaro by Ernest Hemingway *Tender is the Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald *The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway *Wurthering Heights by Emily Bronte The Festival of Living Art (4.7)*1984 by George Orwell The Nanny and the Professor (4.10)*Valley of the Dolls by Jacqueline Susann *Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels (4.13)*Lies and the Lying Liars Who Tell Them by Al Franken *The Gnostic Gospels by Elaine Pagels The Reigning Lorelai (4.16)*Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll *The Crimson Petal and the White by Michel Faber Girls in Bikinis, Boys Doin' the Twist (4.17)*The Price of Loyalty: George W. Bush, the White House, and the Education of Paul O'Neill by Ron Suskind Afterboom (4.19)*The Trial by Franz Kafka SEASON FIVESay Goodbye to Daisy Miller (5.1)*Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller by Henry James A Messenger, Nothing More (5.2)*A Room With a View by E.M. Forster *Roman Holiday by Edith Wharton *The DaVinci Code by Dan Brown We Got Us a Pippi Virgin (5.5)*The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire by Edward Gibbon Norman Mailer, I'm pregnant! (5.6)*The Naked and the Dead by Norman Mailer Emily Says Hello (5.9)*A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole *Less than Zero by Bret Easton Ellis Come Home (5.12)*My Lai 4: A Report on the Massacre and Its Aftermath by Seymour M. Hersh *The Nancy Drew Series by Carolyn Keene Jews and Chinese Food (5.15)*A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius by Dave Eggers So...Good Talk (5.16)*Catch-22 by Joseph Heller *Demons by Fyodor Dostoevsky; translated by Richard Pevear and Larissa Volokhonsky *Pushkin: A Biography by T.J. Binyon How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod? (5.20)*Ethics by Spinoza SEASON SIXLet Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out (6.8)*Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens He's Slippin' 'Em Bread...Dig? (6.10)*Beowulf: A New Verse Translation by Seamus Heaney The Perfect Dress (6.11)*Angela’s Ashes by Frank McCourt *Deenie by Beverly Cleary *It takes a Village by Hillary Clinton *Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman *The Gospel According to Judy Bloom You've Been Gilmored (6.14)*Robert’s Rules of Order by Henry Robert Valentine, The Destroyer (6.17)*Charlotte’s Web by E.B. White *The Year of Magical Thinking by Joan Didion The Real Paul Anka (6.18)*The DaVinci Code by Dan Brown Super Cool Party People (6.20)*Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling *The New Way Things Work by David Macaulay SEASON SEVENThe Long Morrow (7.1)*In Cold Blood by Truman Capote That's What You Get, Folks, For Makin' Whoopee (7.2)*The Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan Lorelai's First Cotillion (7.3)*Charlotte’s Web by E.B. White Knit, People, Knit! (7.9)*The Norton Anthology of Theory and Criticism by William E. Cain, Laurie A. Finke, Barbara E. Johnson, John P. McGowan, Jeffrey L. Williams, Vincent B. Leitch Santa's Secret Stuff (7.11)*R is for Ricochet by Sue Grafton *S is for Silence by Sue Grafton I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia (7.13)*A Monetary History of the United States by Milton Friedman Farewell, My Pet (7.14)*Eva Luna by Isabel Allende *Gender Trouble by Judith Butler I'm a Kayak, Hear Me Roar (7.15)*Hamlet by William Shakespeare *Richard III by William Shakespeare *The Vanishing Newspaper by Phillip Meyers Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore? (7.16)*Tuesdays with Morrie by Mitch Albom Gilmore Girls Only (7.17)* Love Medicine by Louise Erdrich Lorelai? Lorelai? (7.20)*The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain Additional*· A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess *· A Moveable Feast by Ernest Hemingway *· As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner *· Bitch In Praise of Difficult Women by Elizabeth Wurtzel *· Complete Stories by Dorothy Parker *· Daughter of Fortune by Isabelle Allende *· Everything Is Illuminated by Jonathan Safran Foer *· Fahrenheit 9/11 by Michael Moore *· George W. Bushisms : The Slate Book of The Accidental Wit and Wisdom of our 43rd President by Jacob Weisberg *· House of Sand and Fog by Andre Dubus III *· Iron Weed by William J. Kennedy *· Kitchen Confidential: Adventures in the Culinary Underbelly by Anthony Bourdain *· Lady Chatterley's Lover by D.H. Lawrence *· Living History by Hillary Rodham Clinton *· Monsieur Proust by Celeste Albaret *· New Poems of Emily Dickinson by Emily Dickinson *· Our Mutual Friend by Charles Dickens *· Pigs at the Trough by Arianna Huffington *· Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier *· Sanctuary by William Faulkner *· Sexus by Henry Miller *· Social Origins of Dictatorship and Democracy: Lord and Peasant in the Making of the Modern World by Barrington Moore *· The Canterbery Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *· The Collected Stories of Eudora Welty by Eudora Welty *· The Good Soilder by Ford Maddox Ford *· The House of the Spirits by Isabel Allende *· The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky *· The Second Sex by Simone De Beauvoir *· The Virgin Suicides by Jeffrey Eugenides *· Velvet Underground's The Velvet Underground and Nico (Thirty Three and a Third series) by Joe Harvard Original source: http://blackwhitereadbookchallenge.blogspot.com.es/2011/09/official-list.html ' 10:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Petronila' Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.